I broke my vows ( because I got high)
by TheVillianStratigest
Summary: There is a simply reason why Jaime has done the things he has done: Because he got high. Jaime Lannister's version to the song ' Because I got high' by Afroman.


_**I broke my oaths because I got high.**_

_**Another Songfic by me. **_

_**Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin and HBO, and the song '' Because I got high'' belongs to the singer Afroman.   
**_

_****__**Jaime Lannister's version to the song '' Because I got high.''**_

_I was going to keep my vows, _

_Until I got high. _

_I was going to protect my king, _

_But then I got high._

_Now my sword's through the king's back, _

_And I know why!_

_Why man?_

_Because I got high,_

_Because I got high, _

_Because I got high!_

* * *

_I wasn't going to bed the queen, but then I got high. _

_I knew she was my sister, but I was high. _

_Now I have a spoiled brat for a bastard, _

_and I know why!_

_Why man? _

_Because I got high!_

_Because I got high!_

_Because I got high!_

* * *

_I pushed a kid out the window, _

_Because I got high. _

_I was going to let him leave, _

_But I got high. _

_Now the Hand of the King is on my case_

_And I know why!_

_Why man?_

_Because I got high!_

_Because I got high!_

_Because I got high!_

* * *

_I was offered the Rock, _

_but I was high. _

_My dad said the Rock is mine, _

_But I got high_

_Now I'm disowned and pacing the halls_

_And I know why!_

_Why man?_

_Because I got high!_

_Because I got high!_

_Because I got High!_

* * *

_I was going to keep my big secret_

_But then I got high_

_I might have regretted what I said, _

_But I was high._

_Now my brother killed my dad_

_And I know why!_

_Why man? _

_Because I got High!_

_Because I got High!_

_Because I got High!_

* * *

_I have just lost my hand_

_after I got high_

_I could have kept my mouth shut_

_But I was high. _

_Now I can't swing a sword anymore and I know why!_

_Why man?_

_Because I got High!_

_Because I got high!_

_Because I got High!_

* * *

_Now I can't get high anymore, _

_And now I'm feeling low. _

_My life is in the dumps_

_And now I'm low. _

_Everyone wants me dead_

_And I know why!_

_Why man?  
_

_Because I got high _

_Because I got high _

_Even though I'm low!_

* * *

**_Thanks for those who reviewed my other song-fic '' Threw the Game on the Ground.'' _**

**_Speaking of Game of Thrones, the trailer for Season 4 is now available, and to those who haven't watched it, here are some incredibly unimportant spoilers from it: ( Tone is not to be taken seriously. )_**

**_1. Ser Meryn Trant suffers amnesia and declares that the people '' love their King Joffery'' ( We saw that very clearly during the Riot of Kings-Landing in Season 2 didn't we?)_**

**_2. Jaime has returned to Kingslanding and the first thing he does is get a haircut, and now he looks eerily like Jack Bauer from the TV series 24._**

**_3. Cersei is throwing a hysterical fit. As usual. _**

**_4. Joffery takes credit for all of his Grandpas work to win the War of 5 kings. ( Which according to Jaime, has not yet been won.)_**

**_5. Daenerys is still on the warpath and wants to severely penalize everyone who doesn't want to live in her '' new world.''_**

**_6. Jaime gets a golden hand, which as book-readers already know, is hardly useful enough to hold a wine-cup, never mind properly wield a sword. _**

**_7. Jon Snow is back at the wall and stressing how the Wildings will roll over all opposition if they breach the wall. ( They already did. ) _**

**_8. Everyone is neglecting to prepare for Westros War Z. _**

**_9. Mellisandre is still burning everyone she hates. Nothing new here. _**

**_10. Jaime hates reading. _**

**_11. Joffery tries to marry his fake girlfriend Margery. _**

**_12. Little-finger directly asks an unknown person which side he is on._**

**_13. Dornish Lord Obyryn Martel expresses his wish to pay his debt. _**

**_14. Jorah Mormont tells Daenerys that there are Hero's on both sides of every war ever fought. No kidding Sherlock. _**

15. '' So many crows out here, where do I begin? I see this one, picking at a corpse, then it squawks, 'I'm here with the rest'

**_Where them crows at, them crows at? _**

**_So come out here, we can all feast now!'' ( A refrence to the 4th book '' A Feast for Crows'', to the tune of David Guetta's '' Where them Girls At'' song.) _**

**_And that's it for spoilers. _**

**_Enjoy. _**


End file.
